Operation 'Miniskirt' Roy
by guardiangirl92
Summary: When the Rangers decide to tour Central, they run into none other than the Elric brothers. But when Ed gets an idea, pranks and chaos ensue and guess who the unlucky recepiant is. A Risembool Rangers fanfic. Revised version of original.
1. Miniskirt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Risembool Rangers. **Fullmetal belongs to Arakawa-sensei and the Rangers belong to themselves and the wonderful ladies who created the group. I'm just a fan who loves the series very much and also a member of the coolest fan group on the face of the planet, the Risembool Rangers!

**Synopsis: **A couple months after receiving their State Alchemy certifications, Guardian Porter and her friend, Fallin, joined the Risembool Rangers. Now after a few months of traveling the worlds, Guardian and Fallin are back in Amestris and Vic decided that the Rangers should get the chance to tour Central after visiting the Rockbells the day previous where they run into the Elric brothers. While the Rangers, Vic, Ed, and Al were eating lunch at one of the local restaurants, Ed noticed Mustang pass by the restaurant and left suddenly, saying he would be right back. Guardian, one of the Rangers, decided to go after him, Cheshire following after Guardian. Pranks and chaos ensue and guess who the unlucky recipient of all the pranks is. ;)

I hope you all enjoy this fic and don't be afraid to comment. All comments and critiques are very welcome.

And I've got to give a big thank you to Cheshire (cheshiregirl_13), Inuyasha (inuyashamoonlight634), Fallin (FallinFeathers), Goldenwing (goldenwing57), Jadengurl (jadengurl33), Inoflower (inoflower19), and Strawberry-chan for all the wonderfully devious ideas for this fic. Without all your wonderfully devious ideas, this fan fiction wouldn't have been possible. Again, thank you very much, my beloved Rangers. RED DAWN!

* * *

Mission One

Miniskirt

Ed and Al had come to visit the Risembool Rangers, who were staying in East City at the moment after visiting Granny and Winry in Risembool the day previous.

The Elric brothers were in East City to report back to Mustang on their latest escapade on their journey to find the Philosopher's Stone and decided to visit the Rangers, who were delighted to see them, before heading over to the Command Center. Some of the Rangers and the officers had already left with Vic to tour East City, but the rest had decided to catch up with them later and go to one of the local restaurants for lunch. But just as the Rangers were about to head out the doors to the hotel they were staying at, Ed and Al decided to give them a tour of the city themselves, wanting to meet Vic and the rest of the Rangers, and tell them of all of their adventures thus far on their journey.

One of the Rangers, Guardian, stayed up in front with Ed and Al to help lead the group as they went from place to place and struck up a conversation with the brothers about what was going on during their journeys as well as her own with one of her best friends, Fallin, in the other worlds. The Elric brothers were fascinated by Guardian's descriptions of the other worlds she had been to and asked many questions of what they were like compared to their own. Guardian answered many of their questions and the other Rangers piped in occasionally to help her answer Ed and Al's inquiries.

Before they knew it, and after a couple hours of touring and questions, they finally met up the others and headed to one of the local restaurants to have lunch. While they walked to the restaurant, Guardian introduced Ed and Al to Vic, who was delighted to meet the brothers, and they started swapping questions, laughing every once in a while at a funny memory or comment. Guardian smiled as the three of them talked and chatted with a couple of her fellow Rangers as they walked along.

Finally they reached the restaurant and found two long tables with enough seats for everyone. Once, they were seated, a couple waitresses took their orders for food and brought them their drinks before they left for the kitchen once more, saying it would be a little bit before their food was ready.

Everyone started chatting among themselves to pass the time while they waited for their food to arrive about what they had seen so far in East City since the Rangers had been divided into two groups. However, Guardian was busy drawing in her sketchbook sitting in between Vic and one of her best friends and Ranger buddy, Fallin, with Ed and Al sitting across from her. Guardian started drawing a couple of drawings in her sketchbook, unaware that Ed, Al, and Vic were watching her draw.

The first was a picture of a town by the seaside with a huge windmill statue as the centerpiece of an enormous fountain at the fore of the drawing. Standing near the fountain were a young boy with spiky flaming red hair and two twin girls on either side of him. All three of them were wearing their school's uniform. Standing behind them was a young man that looked a little bit older than Guardian herself with dark purple hair and wings and clothing as black as the night sky. The second was drawn on the shore of the town by the sea wall. Perched on the sea wall was a young girl with flowing long blonde hair wearing a school uniform. Next to her was a young man about Guardian's age with silver hair, his bangs covering one amber eye. Guardian looked at her drawings and smiled slightly, lightly placing a hand on them with a sigh.

"You're really good at drawing, Guardian," Ed said to her, making her jump a little bit and brought her back to reality. Guardian looked up at him with a confused look and asked, "I'm sorry, can you please repeat what you said just now, Ed? I wasn't listening."

"You're really good at drawing, Guardian," Ed repeated to her with a smile and Guardian felt the blood rising to her face, making her blush bright red.

"Thanks, Ed." Ed smiled at her again then asked, "What are you drawing, Guardian?"

"They're a couple drawings of worlds I've been to….and the friends I have made. This one is a picture of Daisuke, Dark, Riku, and Risa. The other is a picture of Yukito and Misuzu in their world. Whenever I go to a world, I try to draw a particular landscape that reminds me of it and the friends that I made there so that I'll never forget them. You can say that it's my way of taking pictures when I don't a camera. Which reminds me…" Guardian then took out a red and gold scrapbook out of her pack and flipped the pages to the next two empty spaces. Then she slipped the drawings into their individual pages after writing the names of the worlds that were drawn with calligraphy on the paper. Soon Guardian was flipping through the pages, reminding her of the friends she had made in her journeys, before looking back up at Al.

The suit of armor nodded in understanding and his eyes smiled at her. "That's a great way to remember them by, Guardian. Right, Brother?" Al turned to Ed, who wasn't paying attention to them, but was staring at something outside the huge glass window in the front of the restaurant. Guardian looked out the window as well and saw someone pass by the restaurant that she had only seen in FMA: Mr. Morally-bankrupt-Colonel-with-a-God-complex.

Roy Mustang.

Guardian watched Roy pass by the window for a couple more seconds before turning back to look at Ed and gulped. Guardian watched as an evil smirk plastered itself on Ed's face as he watched the Colonel pass by the window and she started to get nervous. Ed had an idea and, knowing Ed, it had something to do with Mustang. Guardian then looked at Al, her dark chocolate eyes wide with worry, and saw that the suit of armor was getting a little nervous, too, since he knew the look on Ed's face all too well.

"Oh man, I have an awesome idea!" Ed mumbled half to himself then he looked at everyone else sitting at the table. "I'll be right back, guys. I just have to go for a bit." With that Ed got up from the table and walked out the door, slinking behind Mustang to make sure that he wasn't going to be spotted by the Colonel. Everyone else was slightly puzzled by Ed leaving suddenly, but Guardian, Al, and Vic just shared troubled looks. The three of them had a good guess of what Ed was going to do and knew that the Colonel was most definitely involved in his plan. But Guardian didn't know whether to stay where she was or run after Ed and help him with his devious little idea.

Finally she gave in and grabbed her shoulder bag before saying a quick "I'll be right back, guys. I've got to go." and rushing out the door behind Ed. Cheshire knew why Guardian had left so suddenly and ran out after her, grabbing her own bag as well.

Guardian had to run, dodging cars and civilians, before she finally caught up to Ed. When she did, Guardian grabbed Ed's flesh hand and pulled him into the nearest alley, putting a hand on his mouth to keep him from crying out in panic. Ed was about to transmute a weapon to fend off his kidnapper, but stopped when Guardian put a finger up to her lips and quietly said, "Shush…it's okay, Ed. It's just me, Guardian. I just want to help you pull a prank on Mustang."

Guardian slowly took her hand away from Ed's mouth and he asked, "How did you know that I was going to get back at Mustang?"

Guardian smiled and shook her head. "Because I know you, Ed, and I recognized that evil look in your eyes when you saw Mustang pass by the restaurant." Ed smiled that smile that Guardian knew all too well and they started 'Mustang hunting' again, keeping out of sight so that they wouldn't be caught by the Colonel.

They followed Mustang into an alley and hid behind some garbage cans, keeping as quiet as possible. The alchemist and the Ranger were about to pounce on Roy when Ed was glomped from behind. Ed had to cover his mouth with a hand to keep himself from making a sound and alerting Mustang of their presence before turning his head to find himself face to face with Cheshire.

"Cheshire!" Guardian said as quietly as she could, shocked that Cheshire had followed them there. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you prank Mustang, Guardian. When I saw the evil look on Ed's face, and you two leave the restaurant so quickly, I knew that you were going to prank the Colonel."

Guardian shook her head at Cheshire and smiled with a low chuckle. "Well, we're happy for the assistance, Cheshire." Then Guardian grinned evilly and said, "Time to prank Colonel 'Sarcasm'."

Cheshire found a shovel next to a nearby doorway in the alley, grabbed it without Mustang noticing, and gave it to Ed. Ed evil grinned, giving Cheshire a silent thank you, before knocking Mustang out with a loud clang from the shovel. Guardian hoped that the Colonel hadn't gotten a head concussion from Ed hitting him with the shovel, but evil grinned as she took a blue miniskirt with silver trim out of her bag.

"Did you have that with you the whole time, Guardian?" Cheshire asked amazed. Guardian evil grinned again and said, "You never know when you're going to prank Roy-boy here." Ed chuckled darkly then helped Guardian put the miniskirt on Mustang. Once they had finished, Guardian laughed then said, "I guess the Colonel _does_ look good in a miniskirt."

After Guardian had made a few 'alterations' to the miniskirt and the trio had left a little present for the Colonel, Fullmetal and the two Rangers fled the scene and went back to the restaurant where Vic, Aaron, Al, and the rest of the Rangers were waiting for them. The waitresses were just serving them their lunch when the three of them sat back down in their seats.

"So, what were you three up to?" Vic asked as he tucked into his salad. Ed, Guardian, and Cheshire only looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Vic.

"You'll probably find out soon enough," Ed said as they started to eat lunch.

Soon two hours had passed and the gang left the restaurant, accompanying Ed and Al to the Eastern Command Center. But before they had gotten far, they heard a voice scream at the top of his lungs, "Cheshire…Guardian…ELRIC!"

The Rangers' faces paled because they knew all too well who had screamed and looked at Cheshire, Guardian, and Ed, their eyes wide with terror. The trio looked at each other and smiled deviously. Mustang had obviously regained consciousness and listened to the little tape recorder with the message that they had left for him. Guardian smiled to herself as she remembered what they had recorded.

_Five minutes earlier…_

_Roy woke up and put a hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. The back of his head stung like crazy like someone had swung something on it really hard. But soon the pain dulled and he opened his eyes again only to find himself clad in his officer's coat, white button-up shirt, boots, and a very short royal blue miniskirt with silver trim on the edge. _

"_What the…!" he started to say when he noticed a little tape recorder beside him. He took the recorder in one gloved hand and pressed play. The Colonel's eyes started to burn with anger as he listened to the message recorded for him._

"_Colonel Mustang is dead sexy…in a miniskirt," said the tape recorder in Ed, Guardian, and Cheshire's voices before their recorded laughter filled the air, mocking him. The Colonel gripped the tape recorder so tightly that it broke into a hundred pieces, silencing their laughter, as his whole body started shaking with anger. _

"_Cheshire…Guardian…ELRIC!" _

Ed chuckled darkly and said with an evil smirk, his golden eyes burning deviously with amusement, "I guess the morally bankrupt Colonel is awake."

* * *

Mission Two: Knee High Socks and Dog Ears coming soon!

I hope that you all enjoyed chapter one as much as I enjoyed to write it. And again, don't be afraid to comment. All comments and critiques are very welcome.

Ed: So, what is the plan for the next mission, Guardian?

Guardian: I'll tell you soon enough, Ed, and it's going to be good. I promise.

Inuyasha: Can I join in Mission Two, Guardian?

Guardian: Of course, you can, Inuyasha!

Cheshire: The more Rangers, the merrier.

Guardian: And the more devious. (evil grins)


	2. Kneehigh Socks and Dog Ears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Risembool Rangers! **Fullmetal belongs to Arakawa-sensei and the Rangers belong to the lovely ladies who created the club. I only own the plot.

I hope that you all enjoy this segment and I apologize that it's a little shorter than the last one. The next mission will be longer, I promise!

And thank you again to Cheshire (cheshiregirl_13), Inuyasha (inuyashamoonlight634), Fallin (FallinFeathers), Goldenwing (goldenwing57), Jadengurl (jadengurl33), Inoflower (inoflower19), and Strawberry-chan for all the wonderfully devious ideas for this fic. I love you, guys! RED DAWN! :)

* * *

Mission Two

Knee-high Socks and Dog Ears

When Ed, Al, Vic, and the Rangers finally arrived at the Eastern Command Center, one of the Rangers, Inuyasha, pulled Guardian, Cheshire, and Ed to the side and said, "I have a great idea for another prank to play on Mustang if you're interested."

Guardian looked at Ed and Cheshire, who were grinning evilly, before turning back to Inuyasha. "What did you have in mind, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled deviously then told them about her idea, making Ed and the other two Rangers smile wickedly. The three of them looked at each other and agreed. "That's a great idea, Inuyasha, and I have a few twists of my own that we can use, too," Guardian said as she grinned, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement at their combined ideas.

xXREDDAWNXx

Ed, Guardian, Cheshire, and Inuyasha had made up an excuse that they were going to go see Hughes for a bit, but once the others were out of sight, they headed straight for Mustang's office ready to pull another prank on the Colonel. Ed led the three Rangers through the maze that was the Eastern command center and soon they arrived at Mustang's office.

The door was slightly cracked so they looked inside to see if Mustang was actually there, but they had to cover their mouths with their hands to stifle their laughter at the sight they saw through the crack in the door.

Mustang was trying to get the miniskirt off that Guardian and Ed had put on him, but the zipper just wouldn't unzip no matter how hard he tried, and Mustang was making a huge fool out of himself trying to take the miniskirt off of his body. And though she was trying so hard not to laugh, Guardian couldn't help but wonder how Mustang had gotten to his office without anyone seeing him in a miniskirt.

Ed had calmed down a little bit from laughing and was puzzled that Mustang couldn't unzip the miniskirt when he noticed the tiny little brick like structures on the zipper. Suddenly he remembered the faint blue light that had emanated from Guardian when she did 'alterations', as she put it, to Mustang's miniskirt. Ed looked at Guardian and asked, "Guardian, did you fuse the zipper together with…?"

"With alchemy?" Guardian said, finishing Ed's sentence for him before smiling deviously. "Why, yes…yes, I did, Ed. I am the Light Alchemist, after all."

"That's right. I had forgotten that you and Fallin passed the State Alchemy Exam together a few months back." Guardian nodded with a grin then back through the crack to watch the 'show' that Mustang was putting on for them, trying not to laugh too loudly in fear of Mustang hearing her. Guardian was one of the most talented alchemists Ed knew. Light Alchemy was not easy to master let alone perform. She was definitely on a different level than most alchemists and yet was so humble about her talent. That's why Ed looked up to her. Plus ever since they first met, Guardian had been there for him and Al like an older sister. Ed grinned at Guardian then turned back to watch Mustang through the crack in the door, chuckling softly at his superior.

"Darn this thing! Why won't it come off?" Mustang seethed as he tried desperately to pull the zipper of the miniskirt down so that he could put his uniform pants back on. Ed and the three Rangers struggled to contain their laughter, muffling their giggles and snickers with their hands, as they watched Mustang try to take off the miniskirt that Guardian and Ed had put on him, making a total fool out of himself.

But then Guardian gave Cheshire the signal and Ranger stealthily went into the room with the baseball bat that Inuyasha had given her when Roy's back was turned and wacked him up the side of the head with it, knocking him out cold. The others came into the room when Cheshire gave them the 'all clear' sign and Ed and Guardian lifted Mustang off the floor and put him in his huge desk chair. Inuyasha took out a thick rope from her backpack and she and Cheshire tightly tied Roy to his desk chair, tying complicated knot after complicated knot so that Roy wouldn't be able to free so easily.

As Cheshire and Inuyasha tied Roy to his chair, Guardian reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of black dog ears, snickering deviously. Cheshire looked back at Guardian after helping Inuyasha tie Roy up and asked, "Is there anything that you _don't_ have in that bag of yours, Guardian? Or is it just endless like Mary Poppins' carpet bag?"

"Maybe it is…maybe it isn't, but that is for me to know and you to find out, Cheshire," Guardian said with a grin then she looked back at Roy with an evil smile on her face. "Oh, this is going to be good." Guardian put the dog ears on Roy's head and they all stepped back to get a good look at him. And as they gazed at their handiwork, Inuyasha said, "Hmm…he's missing something and I know what..."

Then Inuyasha grabbed something out of her bag that made her other three accomplices smile deviously. Guardian chuckled darkly and said to her fellow Ranger, "That is an awesome idea, Inuyasha! Why didn't I think of that?"

With that, the four of them finished up their handiwork and left the room after taking a picture of Roy to show the others with Ed leading them to where Hughes's office was.

xXREDDAWNXx

When the Ed, Guardian, Cheshire, and Inuyasha came to Hughes's office, the other Rangers, Al, and Vic were already there as well as Riza, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Armstrong, Brosh, Ross, and Sheska. And, of course, Hughes was there showing everyone pictures of his little daughter, Elicia, much to their dismay. Once the four of them entered the room, Hughes noticed them immediately.

"Yo! Ed, my boy, how have you been?" Hughes exclaimed then he noticed the three Rangers with Ed. "And who are these lovely ladies, Ed? Would you like to see a picture of my darling little Elicia, girls? Wait a minute…" Hughes stared at Guardian for a moment before his face broke out in a smile. "Guardian, is that you?"

Guardian smiled at the Lieutenant Colonel and replied, "It's been a while, huh, Hughes?"

"Almost two years! My, look at you, Guardian," Hughes said as he turned Guardian in a pirouette, making her smile. "You look so much like your mother now and so grown up. Elicia has gotten bigger since you last saw her and she's even cuter than before! Do you want to see? I have pictures, Guardian!"

"Maybe later, Hughes, but we have something to show you." Guardian pulled her digital camera out of her bag and turned it on. She pressed a couple more buttons before handing the camera to Hughes. Maes took one look at the screen on the back of the camera and laughed so hard that his sides started to hurt and his eyes started to tear up.

"Oh, my GOSH! This is priceless! Can you girls send a picture of this to me when you get the chance?" Hughes asked the three Rangers once he was calm enough to talk, handing Guardian back her camera. Guardian grinned and said, "Of course, Hughes! I'll be sure to send you a picture once I get it developed."

"Thank you, Guardian. Oh, that is _hilarious_! I'll need to show this to Gracia!"

"Okay, what did you guys do this time, Guardian? Because I know that you four didn't come to see Hughes like you said that you were," Vic asked raising a questioning eyebrow at Guardian, Ed, Cheshire, and Inuyasha. Guardian only smiled at him and said, "Would you like to see, Vic? We did get a picture of what we did this time."

Guardian gave Vic her camera and Fallin and Goldenwing scooted closer to him to see the picture. Vic looked at the camera screen. His eyes got really wide and he started chuckling a little bit before he said, "Oh, my gosh! Did you guys really do this?"

The four of them nodded with devious smiles plastered on their faces and Vic started laughing really hard. Fallin was already laughing relentlessly, grasping the table top to steady herself, and Goldenwing was on the floor laughing her head off.

"That is _amazing_! I bow to your awesomeness!" Vic said once he had calmed down enough to talk and bowed once to Ed, Guardian, Cheshire, and Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Vic!" Guardian said before Vic gave her a hug. Then Guardian passed her camera to the other Rangers and the military personal that were in the room with them and watched as they all started laughing at the picture as well.

"Oh, my gosh! Is that the Colonel in a miniskirt?" Havoc exclaimed still laughing, grasping his sides and almost collapsing onto the floor because he was laughing so hard.

"That is hilarious, you four!" Breda told Ed and the Rangers, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing. "You've got to get us all pictures of this! This is gold!"

"I guess Colonel Mustang is dead sexy in a miniskirt!" one of the Rangers said and that made everyone laugh even harder. Even Riza was laughing a little bit with everyone, finding looking at her superior in a miniskirt very humorous. As they all laughed until their sides were sore, tears streamed from their eyes, and their throats were dry from laughing so hard, Guardian, Ed, Cheshire, and Inuyasha looked at each other, giving each other high fives for a job well done.

xXREDDAWNXx

Two hours later…

Mustang woke up, the back of his head aching for some reason, and tried to move only to find himself tied with thick rope to his desk chair. He started struggle with the ropes, trying to free himself, but then gave up when they didn't budge.

Roy looked down at his desk, then at his lap. His coal black eyes widened with horror when he saw that he was wearing a pair of black knee high socks and he was still wearing the dreaded blue miniskirt. The Colonel panicked a little bit then looked around the room to see if anyone was in the room with him that he knew, fearing the humiliation of his comrades seeing him like he currently was.

When he saw that no one was in the room with him, Roy sighed then looked out the window, only to gasp in horror. In the crystal clear panes, he saw that a pair of black dog ears that looked similar to Black Hayate's adorned his head as he gaped like a guppy at his reflection.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Roy yelled before he noticed a tape recorder on his desk. Roy leaned forward and awkwardly pressed play with his nose since he was stilled tied up tightly to his chair. His eyes started to burn with anger and rage once more as he listened to the message, just like when he heard the first recording.

"_I love dogs!" _He heard Ed's voice say in a tone that reminded him of Armstrong.

"_They wear miniskirts…"_

"…_and knee-high socks,"_ Cheshire said, finishing Inuyasha's sentence.

"_Aww! Isn't the doggy-Colonel cute?"_ Guardian said in a tone that someone would use when talking to a baby or a dog before their laughter started to fill the air, mocking him yet again. Mustang started to fume once more and shouted angrily, "When I get my hands on you four, YOU'LL PAY!"

* * *

Mission Three will be up soon! Don't forget to comment, everyone. Comments and critiques are both very welcome! :)

Ed: So what are we doing next, Guardian?

Guardian: That's a surprise, Ed. I'm not going to tell everyone just yet.

Cheshire: Can me and Inuyasha help again?

Guardian: Of course, you both can! Plus I've recruited some more Rangers as well to help with the next few missions. Stay tuned for the next segment, everyone!


	3. Stories and Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Risembool Rangers. **This wonderful anime and manga belong to Arakawa-sensei and the club belongs to its respective owners. Again, I'm just a fan who loves the series and a Risembool Ranger. :) I only own the plot.

I promised a longer segment and here it is. But instead of it being a mission to prank Roy, I devoted this chapter to how the Rangers got to Amestris in the first place. The next chapter will be a prank, I promise.

Again, thank you to all of my fellow Rangers for your wonderful ideas. Love you, guys. ^^ Enjoy everyone and don't forget to comment or critique. Both are very welcome. :)

* * *

Mission Three

Stories and Planning

Hughes decided to invite Vic, the Elric brothers, and the Rangers over to his home for a little welcome party. He made sure to warn Gracia ahead of time and she cooked food for everyone and cleaned until the house sparkled. In return, all the Rangers, even Vic, Ed, and Al, pitched in to get the Hughes family a thank you present for their very generous hospitality to allow them to stay in their home.

When they arrived at the Hughes' home, Gracia sat them all down for a meal. The Rangers, Ed, Al, and Vic thanked Gracia many times for her hospitality and Gracia replied that it was nothing with a warm smile on her face. Then Fallin gave Gracia the gift that she and the others had bought for her and Hughes. She opened it to find a beautiful glass vase and Yami transmuted a beautiful bouquet of flowers to go in it. Hughes and Gracia thanked them all for the lovely gift and Gracia placed the vase on one of the hall tables near the front door for everyone to enjoy.

That night, they all had a great time at the Hughes home hanging out with friends, telling each other stories, and updating on everything that was going on. Some of the Rangers also played with Elicia and laughed as Vic picked her up and spun her around in his arms, making her giggle. Then Guardian went up to Elicia, who was still being held by Vic, and started tickling her, claiming to be the 'Tickle Monster', making Elicia laugh.

"You both would make wonderful parents, Vic, Guardian," Hughes stated, making both Vic and Guardian turn their attentions to him. They both stared at him for a moment before Elicia squirmed and asked Vic, "Would you put me down now, Uncle Vic?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Vic said with a smile and he gently put her back down on the ground. Guardian smiled and chuckled a bit before she said, "'Uncle Vic'. I can see you being an uncle, Vic, or an uncle-like figure, that is. I bet that you would make a great dad, too."

"And you would make a wonderful mother, Guardian. I'm sure of it," Vic replied, making Guardian blush a little bit and stare at her feet for a moment, but she still had a small smile on her face. Then she looked back up at him and said, "I've always wanted children and get married when I had grown up…ever since I was a little girl. But I know that it's in God's timing that those things will happen, not mine. Still, I'm willing to wait until God does allow them to happen."

Vic smiled and Guardian smiled back at him. Hughes hugged Gracia and they looked into each other's eyes, exchanging an understanding look.

Elicia went up to Guardian and said, "Sissy?"

Guardian looked down to find Elicia had grabbed one leg of her jeans and was looking up at her with a great big smile on her face. Guardian smiled and picked Elicia up when she extended her small arms up to her. The little alchemist lifted her high in the air, making Elicia laugh, before holding her in her arms. "You remind me of my own sisters in a way, Elicia. I guess I've found myself a baby sister."

"How many siblings do you have, Guardian?" Cheshire asked her.

"Three. I'm the eldest of four children. But in many ways, I've sort of adopted some of the younger girls I have befriended either during school or at my church. And they're not only friends, but sort of like little sisters to me. Plus I have some friends that are older than I am that are like big sisters and role models to me since I've never had an older sister," Guardian explained. Cheshire nodded and Hughes smiled, remembering Guardian's younger siblings, then turned his direction to the Elric Brothers.

"So, what have you boys been up to lately since we saw you last?" Hughes asked with that big goofy grin of his. Guardian was surprised the Hughes hadn't pulled out his pictures of Elicia and Gracia to show them all, but then she thought that there was no need since they were at his home with his wife and little daughter.

After the Elrics had updated Hughes and Gracia about what had happened on their journey so far, Hughes said, "I'm glad that your journey is going well, boys. And what's been happening for the rest of you? Hopefully nothing too dangerous."

"Not really, Hughes," Guardian started. "Fallin and I have just been visiting the worlds that we've been to before. Just to check to see if things are still okay. I was really glad that we got to see all of our friends from those worlds again. I can't even begin to tell you how happy they were to see us."

Hughes smiled proudly. Guardian had certainly turned into a fine young woman. But he knew that she was wiser beyond her years even at the age of seventeen. It was the look in her chocolate eyes that confirmed it: a deep knowing of one who had seen much in their lifetime…eyes that harbored both happy and painful memories. She often reminded him of the Elric brothers in many ways: strong but loving, compassionate, and kind, willing to do anything to keep those she cared about safe from harm. Maybe that was one of the reasons why the boys thought of the little alchemist like an older sister since they had no family but each other left. Ed and Al had someone they looked up to for guidance and someone who cared about them.

And there was something about the little Light Alchemist that drew others in to her. Sometimes Hughes even thought that Guardian exuded light and love to those around her. That's what made her unique. Her presence was inviting and warm and she accepted anyone despite of their background or past. Maybe that's why her friends in the Rangers looked up to her.

"And what's been going on in Amestris lately?" Inuyasha answered this time.

"Well, we haven't run into too much trouble, but the Homunculi have been a pain lately. I can't tell you how many times we've had to fight their sorry butts," Inuyasha said crossing her arms. Hughes nodded solemnly. The Homunculi had been acting up more lately and kept the Rangers on their toes to protect the innocents wherever they were in Amestris. He didn't know what that meant, but it most likely wasn't a good thing nonetheless. Even so, they all could handle the Homunculi until they finally found a way to defeat them once and for all.

"Well, I'm glad that everything has been well with the worlds. I know with the Homunculi roaming around that it hasn't been easy for you all, but it sounds like you all are doing fine," Hughes said with a smile. The Rangers smiled back at Hughes and Elicia asked some of the girls to play with her. They all couldn't resist and started playing with the tiny girl as the rest of the group watched with smiles on their faces at the sight. Then Ed turned to Guardian, Cheshire, and Inuyasha and said with a sly little impish-like smile, "So…what's the next prank we're going to play on Mustang, Guardian?"

"Why don't we plan that out now, Ed?" Guardian replied with a grin of her own. Despite her gentle, softer nature compared to Ed's own, Guardian could be very mischievous when she wanted to be. "Plus a couple of the other Rangers have talked to me and they want to help us with the next prank."

"Great! The more the merrier…for us that is," Ed said with a devious look on his face before they put together their greatest plan yet of how to prank the Colonel next…and Guardian promised them all that she would bring her camera with her again.

Envy threw Guardian at a wall and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The little alchemist couldn't take much more of this and with Gluttony and Greed keeping her friends at bay, no one could help her.

Envy laughed again, making Guardian's blood run cold, when the laughter suddenly turned to screams of pain as the Homunculus was engulfed with flames. The little alchemist knew only one person who could do that.

"Mess with my subordinate…and you mess with me, Homunculus," a deep voice said from the shadows before he finally stepped into the pale light of the full moon, fingers poised to snap at any moment and looking absolutely ridiculous. Roy Mustang…the celebrated Flame Alchemist and the Hero of Ishval.

When he had finished regenerating himself, Envy took one look at Mustang and started to howl with laughter. But once again the laughter turned into screams when Roy snapped his fingers again, setting the Homunculus on fire. Finally getting the point, Envy decided that he'd had enough and scoffed at the Colonel before looking at Guardian. "Well, see ya later, Light Pipsqueak. I promise that this won't be our last fight."

With that he was gone and Roy relaxed. Guardian tried to pick herself up off the ground, but it felt like her entire body was on fire. Finally, her arms gave out from the strain and she fell back to the ground. The sound made Mustang turn his head to her and he rushed to her side. The little alchemist was breathing heavily and trembling from the pain and the strain she had put herself through trying to get up. Roy draped his coat over her and gently picked Guardian up in his arms before walking out of the alley.

In the square, Envy told Greed and Gluttony it was time to leave while they were still in the middle of a battle with Fallin, Inuyasha, Cheshire, Goldenwing, Ed, and Al. Greed complained and said that he didn't want to leave since it was too much fun, but strutted away anyway with Gluttony trailing behind him. The Rangers and the Elrics looked confused, but then they heard someone call out to them from one of the alleys. The group turned and saw Roy walking out of one of the alleys with Guardian unconscious in his arms and wrapped in his black trench coat.

The Rangers ran to Mustang and asked if Guardian was all right. "She's all right. Guardian's just sleeping. She took a real beating from Envy."

They nodded and didn't even think of laughing at how ridiculous Roy looked. They were too worried about Guardian to notice. Then the little alchemist started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the Colonel and whispered weakly, "Thank you, Roy. You saved me back there."

"It's the least I could do, Guardian. I just wish I could have gotten there sooner." Guardian just shook her head at him and replied, "I'm just glad that you came when you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up, Roy."

Then Guardian lost consciousness again and they hurried her to Headquarters where they would be able to treat her properly.

"Yes, we are going to take off everything, guys. I think Roy has suffered enough."

Guardian dabbed some makeup remover on a cotton ball and started taking off the colorful eye makeup off Mustang's face. It had taken the Colonel quite a bit of scrubbing to get all the pink hair dye out of his hair, but it finally came out. The miniskirt had long come off and so had the Team Edward Elric shirt. Guardian had found a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants for Roy to wear instead that Riza had dropped by for the Colonel.

"Why did you decide to show me mercy, Guardian? You could have just let just let them continue with their pranks, you know. It's not like I don't deserve them or anything."

"Because you've suffered enough, Roy, plus we're friends. I wouldn't have let this go on forever. Just to help you learn a little lesson to not mess with the Rangers."

"…Was this partially about the whole 'me kissing Inuyasha thing'?" Guardian's hand froze and then left Roy's eyelid so that she could get another cotton ball ready. Roy noticed that the little alchemist's expression was sad and she didn't look him in the face until she was ready to start removing the eye shadow again.

"For me it was," she admitted quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "You just didn't realize at the time that joking around with women will get them hurt as well as yourself. I wanted to teach you that there are consequences for the actions you've taken. But what I was trying to do was deflate your pride and pomp a bit. I guess that it worked. You swallowed your pride and came to help me even though you were decked out like you were. And for that I am grateful. I know that Envy wouldn't have shown me mercy so I am so grateful to you that you came to my rescue, Roy."

"What else could I have done? You've helped me so many times before, Guardian. So in return I want to help you in any way that I can." Guardian grinned slightly before continuing with the makeup removal. When she was done with that, the little alchemist started taking the nail polish off Roy's nails. … She was so humble, willing to be a servant as well as a leader. Roy had a lot to learn from the young woman before him who had befriended him even after everything he had done to her and her friends in the past.

"There we go," Guardian said once the last of the nail polish had been removed. She looked up at Roy with a smile and said, "You're back to normal." Then she started to clean up the small mess she made and was about to take the trash out when a pale hand grabbed it instead. Guardian looked up at Roy with a confused look and the Flame Alchemist said, "I'll take out the trash, Guardian. It's the least I can do."

Guardian smiled and led Roy outside to where the bins were for the Ranger HQ's trash. Roy deposited the trash in the appropriate bins then looked at Guardian, but she wasn't looking at him. She gazed up at the sky, smiling at the stars as they appeared in the vast blackness above her one by one twinkling and shining down at her.

"Guardian! Mustang! Dinner's ready when you are!" Inuyasha called to them from the doorway. Guardian turned to the door and waved, shouting, "All right! We'll be right there, Reinae!"

Inuyasha nodded then headed back inside, leaving Guardian and Roy alone again under the stars. Guardian looked up at Roy and saw that he was still looking up at the trembling stars above them. His gaze looked far away like he was pondering over something. Then he suddenly spoke after a few moments of just quietly gazing at the heavens. "You're certainly something else, Guardian. I've never met a girl like you…not even close. Plus I've got to tell you that I've never thought of you as just my subordinate. I think of you as a friend and a comrade. You've

"Do you think that I'll ever be Fuhrer, Guardian?"

"I think that you will. You're willing to pursue your ambitions until they are completed. But the reason I think that you'll be Fuhrer someday is because your heart is in the right place. You want to do what's best for Amestris and the people. You want to make this country a better place for its citizens and to protect the ones you care about." Guardian turned to look Roy in the eye and continued. "Your heart is in the right place so work to see your dreams become reality."

Roy stared at Guardian for a moment and then pulled her to him in a hug. The little alchemist didn't respond at first because she was a little shocked then returned Roy's hug. It was warm and safe like that of an older fact, ever since she met him, Roy had been like an annoying older brother who was an incurable womanizer and lazy commander to her. But he had his moments when he let his façade down and was sincere around her. It was in those moments that Guardian could tell that he truly did care about her as if they were kin. She knew that Mustang had been adopted by his foster mother and didn't have any siblings of his own while she had been blessed with three younger siblings. Still she had always wanted an older sibling and Guardian guessed that Mustang decided to fill that role for her as well as the other officers at Eastern Command when she decided to become a State Alchemist.

"Thank you, Guardian. That truly meant a lot to me," Roy told her softly and Guardian grinned. They stayed like that for another moment before heading inside for dinner. Brother and sister… walking side by side.

The Colonel and the Ranger enjoyed the peaceful times they shared with their friends that night. Everyone ate a wonderful dinner, laughed, and exchanged funny stories and jokes well into the night. But all times of peace come to an end. It would not be long before they were going to fight side by side along with their comrades and companions in a battle that would determine the whether or not they would live to see the dawn of a new day ever again.

* * *

Next time on Operation 'Miniskirt' Roy: Duct Tape and Make-up. It's going to be good so stay tuned! :)

Ed: So now that we have the plan ready, when are we going to prank Mustang?

Guardian: When we've gathered all the things we need for the next few missions. The other Rangers had some really awesome ideas that we're going to prank Roy with. ^^

Ed (rubbing hands together looking devious): Excellent.

Guardian: Plus we have some new recruits with some very devious ideas, so we're going to have lots of fun. :)


End file.
